Bad Things Happen
by HelpIcantgotosleep
Summary: Yuuri Shibuya the hero tries to rescue a woman from harm and things only get worse... Will be WolfYuu/YuuRam Rape warning
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I gotta write this it's been floatin around in my head for a couple weeks now I have no idea where this story will go so yeah xD;;

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou and its a good thing I dont cause I don't think I could make it anymore epic though I'd like to add more wolfyuu ; D

WARNING THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS RATED MATURE HAHA Yeah.. rape is in here so dont read if you dont want to read that kind of thing!

* * *

Yuuri was standing on Muratas front porch in front of his door. "Thanks for inviting me over!" Yuuri said with a smile across his face. "No prob Shibuya thanks for coming over!" Murata gleamed. "Hey it's near midnight are you sure you don't want a ride home from my mom? She's more than happy to give you one and that baseball equipment will be heavy to carry all the way home." Yuuri shook his head "Thanks but I'll be fine besides I don't live that far away!"

There was a brief pause before Murata spoke up.

"Okay but be careful still!"

Yuuri nodded at his friend and set off as Murata slowly shut the door watching as far as he could see until his friend disappeared from sight into the darkness.

The streets were dark and dimly lit most of the light coming from the moon Yuuri walked withough hesitation or fear to his destination. He looked down a few alley ways but couldn't see far as they were darker than the streets. He heard a few noises and reminded himself he was in the safer Japan not busy Shin Makouku it had to be just alley cats and rats.

Just than Yuuri heard a loud noise and stopped in front of an alley watching a bright yellow and orange cat run from it. His heart pounding he caught his breath and continued walking when he heard another noise from said alley.

A womans muffled scream...being Yuuri he deemed it best to check it out and help as best he could. He whipped out his barely used cell hone for a little light and steadily made his way down the alley way.

"Please let me go!" a woman whispered in tears. Yuuri crouched behind a large trash can. "Woooow is this a mugging? OR WORSE! A GANG BANG!" he nervously asked himself. Counting out 3 men on each side of the woman he gulped. "I can't just leave her there...okay plan justice be done shall commence after I call Murata."

Setting his cell on silent while muffling the beeps he called Murata. While his cell phone was ringing he slowly and carefully put his baseball bag on the ground next to him not making a noise.

After three rings it was answered. "Hey Shibuya whats up?" Murata asked loudly and enthusiastically. "Shhhhh.." Yuuri hushed his friend,"I think I'm gonna do something stupid but it has to be done!" he said in a whisper. "Ahh..Shibuya...what's going on?" Murata asked taping his fingers on the table infront of him.

"Well...theres a gang something going on it looks like and an innocent woman is involved I'm gonna try to help her but I don't know how well it'll go." Yuuri answered sheepishly. "Shibuya are you crazy! You could get killed!" Murata was now in a frenzied state worried about his friends life. "ShhhhSHHH! If I don't call you back in like say 15 minutes or so than come to me okay? please?" Yuuri begged Murata and proceeded to tell him his exact location.

"Shibuya I still think this is a bad idea...Call me back in 5 minutes or less I'm heading down there now actually..." Murata put his cell phone on speaker mode and shuffling could be heard as he pulled on socks and shoes. Yuuri smiled to himself. "Ok I'll call you in 5!" with that Yuuri hung his phone up and proceeded to look at the group of people in front of him. Quietly unzipping his bag he pulled out his bat.

"L-look I'm not like that please I'm just headed home please let me go." The woman pleaded she had honey brown eyes and red brown soft curls resting on her shoulders. Yuuri gasped she looked like an older version of his daughter Greta! With that he stood and walked over to the group.

"H-HEY! YOU THUGS!" Yuuri made sure his stature was straight and tried to look intimidating. "What's this huh? Let her go she's asked nicely already!"

"oooooooohh whats this a school kid came out to play?" The largest of the three said and turned to face Yuuri as he laughed. "Hey hey look kid we don't want no trouble please dont hurt us!" He scoffed and laughed at Yuuri as the other two laughed as well.

Yuuri scowled and saw an opening while they were laughing at him he took his bat from behind his back and swung hard at the guy infront of him hitting him hard on the arm the man stumbled he than took a swing at the two other guys knocking them over. Quickly he reached out to the woman pulling her up he pushed her past the men. "RUN!" he yelled.

The woman with fear in her eyes skeptically nodded and started to run off. "I-I'LL COME BACK WITH HELP!" She shouted disappearing around the corner.

"What a PUNK!" The largest and seeming leader of the three was rubbing his arm and coming close to Yuuri cornering him in the same spot the woman was in. Yuuri felt the wall against his back and cursed at himself,"Way to corner yourself supid..." he said aloud.

"You think a bats gonna help? You're really stupid you know that.." the man reached out as Yuuri flinched swinging back to try and hit him with the bat again. His eyes closed he swung hard and the bat came to an abrupt stop that made his eyes open quickly just to see the man had caught the bat in his hand. "Tch, stupid.." with that said a fist dug its way into Yuuris stomach and the teen doubled over in pain.

"AH!" Yuuri clenched his teeth and let out a loud sharp cry when he felt a pounding pain on the side of his head. The other two guys had made their way to Yuuri and pushed him up against the wall holding his arms. The leader looked Yuuri in the eyes holding the bat some blood smearing on the side of it while it dripped down Yuuris face. "Eh you're not like that girl you let get away not quite a looker but now that you've pissed me off you can take her place." He chuckled. "Wh-what do you mean? Let me go!" Yuuri struggled against the two men his vision blurring the pain throbbing so bad he felt like vomiting.

The man leaned in closer and grabbed Yuuris face squeezing it hard as Yuuri let out a smothered cry. "You're really pathetic ha what a wimp!" He punched Yuuri two more times in the gut and Yuuri choked out some blood.

Taking out a pocket knife he shredded Yuuris shirt not caring that he knife touched down on the teens chest cutting into him. Yuuri felt bile rising and exiting his mouth the man flinched back in disgust and the other two threw Yuuri to the ground.

"UGH really vomiting on yourself that's pretty pathetic c'mon mr hero hold it in how about you save yourself this time?" he laughed and kicked Yuuri hard in the side. Yuuri bit his lip and blood came out his world still spinning from the concussion.

The large man hovered above Yuuri with his hands pushing painfully on his arms he brought his knee very close to Yuuris member pushing hard on it Yuuri cried out. The man motioned for the other two to come over and they each placed a foot on Yuuris arms to keep him still as the leader moved down cutting Yuuris pants off him leaving deep cut lines in various places.

"This is all your own fault you know kid, stupid stupid kid acting the hero and this is what you get!" Yuuri barely heard anything that was being said anymore everything was blurry and slurred as he started fading out he heard the muffled sound of a zipper and felt the intense pain shoot up his spine from his bottom half. "Mu-murataa.." he mumbled out.

The sound of a bicycle squeeling to a hault and falling to the ground was heard outside the alley the three men shot their attention towards the entrance of the alley way their leader quickly pulling up from Yuuri and kicking him to the side they alerted themselves for who ever it may be.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Murata screamed running full force at the three with a thick wooden bat he hit the first guy on the head angled to the side quickly and watched the other side of his head hit the wall. Suprised at himself he caught his breath and swung at the other two while they were off guard looking at their leader. The bat swung violently and hit a few limbs cracking bones being heard Murata glanced to the side seeing his friend covered in blood his clothes shredded hanging off him.

"Damn.. DAMN! DAMN!" Murata yelled gritting his teeth he picked his friend up as best he could hefting him onto his back he took off not as quickly as he'd have like. "Please hold on Shibuya!" He made his way to the bike outside the alley the two men followed slowly after them limping on one leg each.

Murata settled himself and Yuuri onto the bike as best he could and peddled quickly it helped that they were going down hill. The bike picked up pace at an alarming rate but if it got them away faster than that was fine he'd slow the bike down eventually.

Though it seemed they were being followed by a car. "CAR! I should have seen that coming." Murata panted covered in sweat he peddled harder but his breath hitched in his throat as he looked ahead to realize they'd run out of road to ride on a dead end cliff with small railings was speeding towards them. "Th-the ocean? Maybe..." Murata closed his eyes and lifted his legs from the peddles. The car screeched to a stop and the men got out continuing to chase.

"HE'S NUTS! THERE'S A CLIFF!" One shouted to the other. "Thats fine if they fly off they'll surely die theres no way to get back up from there all we need is to get rid of them if the ocean wants to do it than I say let it!" the other said laughing.

A foot from the small railing Murata let go of the handle bar he had been steering with just that one hand the entire time and grabbed tight to both Yuuris arms. The bikes front tire hit the railing and flipped over the cliff throwing Murata and Yuuri over board.

"PLEASE TAKE US TO SHIN MAKOUKU SHINOU PLEASE!" Murata screamed as they fell he held closely to Yuuri as not to seperate them.

* * *

Okay well I'm done lol Review if you want to it'd be cool I'll get the next chapter up in a few days or so I'm mainly writing this for my own enjoyment but hey if you wanna review if you like it than more power to ya it'll probably make me wanna write faster if I have an audience lololol


	2. Chapter 2

HIIIIII!

Thank you everyone for the reviews, story faves, etc : D I highly appreciate it, makes me feel all special and warm hahaa

Miyuki-Meiru, Lady Jam, Ayame-Kitahara, Egyptian Dreamer, RockyBubbles, KaoriVenna, SilverSmile thanks so much for the wonderful reviews~!

I've been quite busy lately with work and preparing to go to a convention I'm a cosplayer you see anyone else cosplay as well? : )

I Just finished making a nifty crown for my Yuuri cosplay took me about 1-2 hours I'm excited to debut my crown xDD Just need the cloak!

I'm gonna try to make my chapters longer cause my first chapter was purdy short if I do say so myself! So updates may take longer D: but hey longer chapters!

Disclaimer: I do not own kyou kara maou 3

Chapter 2

* * *

Murata held onto Yuuris body tightly to his own tucking his friends head under his chin trying to evade a harsh impact the water might have on Yuuris beaten body he knew his friends critical condition couldn't handle much more.

The last thing he remembered was taking a deep breath as he watched a whirlpool start up than the water hit his head hard turning everything black.

Choking out some water he blinked a few times trying to get rid of the blur in his eyes, reaching up he rubbed his hand over his face and realized his glasses were missing.

"Shit!" He looked to his left and saw Yuuri scrambling over quickly he rolled his friend over and checked his pulse than noticed the clenched hand. "Yuuri, what are you holding on to?" Slowly prying his friends hand open he squinted. "AH! My glasses! When did you?" an astonished look crossed his face as he took his spectacles cleaning them off a bit before putting them back on his face.

Letting out a heavy sigh Muratas mind wandered,"How long have we been here Shibuya? Have you woken up once already? Is that how you had my glasses? In any case I wont question you so much I appreciate the help." Murata stood up and took off his jacket, luckily he'd worn a decent length one it almost went to his knees.

"Okay Shibuya work with me here..." Murata propped his friend to a sitting up postition and worked on pulling each sleeve over Yuuris arms than began buttoning the front making sure each button was secure he began picking his friend off the ground trying to get him to stand if possible.

"Hopefully Lord Weller and our friends are already on their way, they seem to have a nack at telling when we get to this world. Though untill than we need to find somwhere to stay somewhere nice and warm though...I don't have any money ahh what a predicament..." Murata looked around almost pitch black everywhere he looked except what looked like city lights a mile out.

Quickly stepping in front of his friend he crouched down a bit letting his body slump over his back pulling Yuuris arms over his shoulders he hefted him on his back securing his own arms around Yuuris legs and with a small jump he had Yuuri settled comfortably in a piggy back ride.

"Hope you don't mind traveling via Murata for a little while Shibuya atleast untill we make it to that town over there, should only take about 20 minutes." Murata sighed hoping he'd be able to hold his friend for that time walking he knew he's not as athletic as the boy on his back but he hope for the best outcome.

They'd been traveling for around 15 minutes, the lights of the town had gotten a lot brighter thank goodness because he'd already half tripped over several rocks and various other debris on the way.

Yuuri stirred a bit causing Murata to stop abruptly and glance at his friends face. "Shibuya?"

"tsss.." Yuuri squeaked out.

"Huh? What?" Murata began walking again slowly but surely making his way to the town only about five more minutes before they'd be within said town.

"I-it huurtss..." Yuuri whispered and inhaled a sharp breath squeezing his eyes shut and gritting his teeth he wrapped his arms around Muratas neck and shoulder which lifted a bit of weight of the Sages back.

Murata grimmaced,"I-Im sorry Shibuya don't worry I'm going to find you help theres bound to be a doctor in this town...just hold on not that much longer.."

The next five minutes consisted of Yuuris whimpers and small complaints of pain and Muratas comforting reassurances.

Entering the town Murata read a medium sized post,"Welcome to AugenBlau*..hmmm I wonder what kind of town this will turn out to be..."

Murata strained his neck looking from left to right right to left searching for someone to ask assistance when his eyes spotted a small girl and he made his way over to her.

"Excuse me miss, but I could really use your help.." Murata asked grunting trying to wake his arms up and pop the crick in his back without dropping his friend.

The little girl turned frightened by Muratas sudden voice in the quiet of the night. "U-Uhm.. Y-you're?" She said nervously while tangling her fingers in the golden curls of her long hair.

"We mean no harm, please my friend is injured is there doctor we could see at this hour? He needs help and quickly too." Murata shifted his weight to his left leg giving his right one a small rest.

"B-black hair both of you and you have black eyes!" The little girl quickly covered her mouth and suprisingly stepped towards them rather than away.

"Y-yes please we dont want any trouble we just need a doctor..." Murata was getting antzy about to leave and find someone else but maybe that wasn't a bright idea this seemed to be a human town and traveling with a wounded Maou was a bad idea.

"Is.. Is this his Majesty?" The little girl stepped closer looking at Yuuris face her deep brown eyes piqued with interest.

Murata grumbled to himself before stepping back a little. "Yes.. now please help me find him a doctor..."

"Oh! OH! I-I can help! My mother is a doctor she can help! This is the first time I've seen his Majesty I hope he'll be allright I'm such a big fan I can't believe I'd meet him like this! C'mon follow me!" The little girl began walking quickly but kept slow so her mothers new patients could keep up without losing her.

They closed in on a house not large not small a medium sized house made of wood and rock a wooden sign hanging from the front door had a needle and the words 'Emergency doctor after hours please knock'

The little girl barged into the house clattering about making a lot of noise as Murata slowly let him self in. "Please excuse our intrusion." he whispered out and took a look around.

Clean, everything was so crisp and clean many chairs along the wall with cushions and a few couches with throws on their backs.

Murata sat Yuuri down on the first couch he saw carefully making sure his jacket was covering everything as to not embarrass his friend. "Well I think I've found-" "HEEELP!" Murata was startled out of his words as he heard the little girl screaming.

"MOM MOMMY MOTHER EMERGENCY HELP!" The little girl came out from the hallway dragging a frail woman who looked to be in her late twentys ealy thirties at most the womans hair was all a mess and she was still in her night gown she wore a serious expression on her face as she did her best to wake up.

"I'm telling you mom it's his Majesty and the Great SAGE!" The little girl tugged her mothers arm as they entered the front room and she let out a startled gasp speeding to a run stopping in front of the couch Murata and Yuuri occupied.

"I-Its an honor for me to serve you Your Eminence my name is Sarah how may I be of assistance to you?" Sarah bowed low.

"Please," Murata started,"help my friend." he directed her gaze to Yuuri beside him.

Sarahs eyes widened."Oh dear lord! What happened!" she moved quickly to a cabinet behind them opening their doors and pulling out medical boxes.

"We were...attacked.." Murata mumbled out as he watched her hand some of the boxes to the little girl. "Alice please take these to the first room on the left quickly!"

"OK MOM!" Alice took the boxes and ran towards the hall stopping at the first room on the left opening the door and disappearing inside.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you but would you mind helping me move him to the room? Recently I hurt my back and my husband is away on a business trip..." Sarah bowed again.

"OH! It's no trouble at all here I'll get him!" Murata dipped down eye to eye with his friends closed ones. "Okay Shibuya work with me here, sorry if moving you hurts but bear with it for now okay?"

Yuuri let out a grunt and grasped onto Murata as he was picked up bridal style and carried to the room Alice disappeared into Sarah followed closely behind them.

"I set everything up perfectly mom!" Alice moved towards the door of the room and watched the trio enter. Murata made his way to the bed and placed his friend down on it gently Yuuri in turn made a disgruntled face and clenched his teeth.

"Alice you know the drill.." Sarah gave a stern look at her daughter. "Mooom I want to help too!" her daughter pouted and stomped her right foot once.

"Alice I wont tolerate this kind of behaviour I'll call for you if I need anything but every patient has the right to their privacy now please leave, when your older you'll be able to do more but for now please listen to me when I ask you to do something." Sarah motioned her arm and pointed at the door.

Alice reluctantly stepped outside the door and called out. "Fine but be sure you call for me if you need ANYTHING at all!" Than the door closed leaving Sarah Murata and Yuuri in the room.

"Now, your Majesty, your Eminence, I'm sorry but I have nothing like magic healing abilities I'm sure you're used to so I hope you wont mind the typical healing of a human doctor." Sarah reached into the box on her right and pulled out some bottles cloths and bandages.

"I'm sure it'll be fine he'll be able to handle it." Murata adjusted his glasses.

"You're Majesty I'm going to treat you now so please bear with it." Sarah tilted Yuuris head to the right and the teenage boy whispered out,"-ri" "I-I'm sorry your Majesty I didn't quite understand you." Concern in her voice.

"I believe he wants you to call him by his name, it's Yuuri he's not so fond of formalities, by the way you can call me Murata."

"O-ok Thank you Murata and Yuuri this is a very nasty gash you have on your head to treat it properly I hope you dont mind me having to cut a bit of your hair." Sarah pulled out some small scissors.

"k" Yuuri said as he let out a breath at the same time.

Sarah cut away enough of Yuuris hair to reach the gash without cutting of a lot trying hard not to make the Maous hair look funny. "This is going to sting when I pour it on but it'll help disinfect your wound Yuuri."

Yuuri grunted as he heard the sound of the bottle being opened he cracked his right eye open only to have his vision covered by a hand holding a cloth. "So it wont get in your eyes Yuuri.." Sarah voiced out.

Yuuri inhaled a sharp breath and felt wet against his head first there was a tingling sensation and then the burning pain of disinfection taking course.

"A-aaaah! Ah hell! AAAH BURNS!" Yuuri screamed out and squirmed trying to get himself up and away from the bottle of painful liquids. Murata stood up abruptly and pushed his friends shoulders down pinning him to the bed. "Shibuya! I know it burns but you need this unless you want to leave it to rot from infection and have part of your head removed!" Dark brown eyes met black teary eyes.

Yuuri stifled a whine as more silent tears fell from his eyes he clenched his hands into the sheets of the bed.

"I-I have some sedatives..." Sarah started out,"It'll knock you out so you don't have to feel anymore pain but.."

"But?" Murata pryed.

"But I've used alot of them lately and the only ones I have left will knock the user out for about three days possibly four.." Sarah took a vile of liquid from a box to her right. "Its completely harmless."

"W-want it!" Yuuri stuttered out. "Please.."

"Shibuya are you fine with being passed out for the next three or four days?" Murata let go of his friends shoulders he'd forgotten he was holding down and let himself sit on the stool beside Yuuri.

"Had worse, maou mode longer days please?" Yuuri reached a shaky hand out for the vial.

Sarah turned concerned eyes from Yuuri to Murata.

"Just give it to him.." Murata sighed,"It'll give him time to recover without being concious and aware of the pain he'll be fine."

Sarah popped the cork off the small vile she reached out and tilted Yuuris head up with her right hand and her left hand brought the vile closer to Yuuris mouth. "Can you swallow?" she questioned.

Yuuri nodded and the vile touched his lips he leaned in gulping down the liquid like it was a shot glass and he was an experienced alcoholic. Within seconds his head went limp against Sarahs hand.

Murata let his eyes close as he let out a sigh and bit his bottom lip.

Sarah had already layed Yuuris head gently against the pillow and started unbuttoning the jacket Murata loaned him as she opened it she let out a startled gasp slightly dried blood coated the inside of Muratas jacket and Yuuris chest.

"Sarah.." Murata opened his eyes,"this is a human village correct? AugenBlau..I don't think I've heard the name before are we in Shin Makouku or?"

"AugenBlau, it means EyesBlue the founder of this city named it after his daughters crystal blue eyes and actually your Em-Murata, we're not too far outside of Shin Makoukus border you could say it's about a days ride to reach Shin Makouku from this point of the village." Sarah said as she finished wrapping bandages around Yuuris head wound and began cleaning the cuts and scrapes on his chest. "He'll need some stitches." she frowned.

"He'll be fine he's a survivor... I don't mean to offend or sound rude but how well do the people of this village interact with Mazoku?" Murata rubbed his nose.

Sarahs frown deepened. "W-well honestly, this village isn't keen on Mazokus so it's best if you remain inside and wait for escorts to take you back to your home. Not all of us are like that though. There's a small portion of us trying to convince the rest about the kindness of the Mazoku and their Maou."

"I see..well so you happen to have a messenger pigeon available?" Murata stood from his stool.

"Oh yes we do he should be in the front room hes well rested his last flight was 2 days ago if you need to use him to send a message I'm more than happy to lend you his services theres paper and an ink quill on the desk to his right" She smiled at him.

"Thank you I think I'll do just that thank you for everything I trust you'll take very good care of my friend and I'll be right back." the sage left the room and caught the little girl Alice half dozing leaned against the hallways wall. "Hello Miss Alice." Murata greeted her and she jumped up.

"Good evening your Eminence!" She squealed.

Murata chuckled at her,"Please feel free to call me Murata."

"OKAY! Murata how is his Majesty?" Alice asked concern in her eyes.

"He's under the care of your mother she's treating him well we're both in debt to you and your mother thank you very much, also I'm sure my friend would appreciate if you called him by name just call him Yuuri he'd like that." Murata found the bird sleeping in a large cage and grabbed the paper and pen quill making his way to the couch.

"Okay Murata and Yuuri it is, I'm really a big fan of Yuuri I've heard so many stories one day humans and Mazoku will live in harmony together it will be amazing! Who are you writing?" Alice asked peering over the paper at the words.

"Some friends.. to come pick us up." Murata replied as he continued writing.

The letter was short and to the point.

To whom may open this letter most likely Lord Voltaire, Shibuya and I are in a village called AugenBlau it's a complicated story which will be explained upon arrival please send escorts as soon as possible but stay low this village isn't completely Mazoku friendly I advise you take caution.

Murata figured by the time the letter arrived to Blood Pledge Castle and they finally reached AugenBlau Yuuri would have woken back up.

Murata signed the bottom of the letter rolled it up and stood from the couch walking to the table again he took a tie and tied the letter to keep it closed. "Sorry for disturbing you." he said to the bird.

"His name is Tama." Alice stated.

"Okay, thankyou.. Tama I'm sorry for waking you but if you could deliver this letter it would mean the world to me." Murata smiled at Tama opened the cage attaching the letter to the birds leg.

"Blood Pledge castle right?" Alice asked. Murata nodded and she turned to Tama. "Blood Pledge Castle Tama quickly!" with that the bird took off. "He's the smartest bird ever I think, he really does understand words and hes great about finding the places!"

Murata smiled and watched Alice yawn as she headed to the couch curling up on one of the arms. "Let me know if I can help." she said her eyes blinking a few times before closing.

"Yes, thank you once more." the Sage than made his way back to the room that held his friend and his friends current doctor Sarah.

When he entered the room he noticed Yuuri covered in bandages and he was wearing some different clothes his jacket hanging off the back of a chair Sarahs face looked grim and she was holding what looked like another set of clothes.

"Here...I brought these for you to change into." She held out the shirt and pants. Murata reached for them thanking her. "He...Yuuri he seemed to have gone through a bit you say you were attacked? When I was was checking over and dressing his wounds I noticed...signs of forced entry on his lower half..Yuuri was raped?" she held her breath and watched Muratas brows furrow.

"I...If I had just gotten there sooner..." Murata bit his bottom lip and clenched his fists crushing the fabric of the clothes within them. "Somehow the thought of that possibility ran through my head I was hoping it was just me overworrying myself but I guess now I know it did happen..."

Sarah looked down at her lap and than stood up.

"This is the main room...there's a bathroom just over there, please feel free to bathe and I pulled out the spare bed just next to Yuuri you should rest too." she made her way to the door and looked back at Murata. "Should you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Murata looked up at her and forced a small smile to his lips. "Thank you for everything."

"Don't mention it, it's my pleasure." Sarah shut the door quietly.

Murata took one glance at his friend on the bed,"I'm sorry I was late..." he whispered clutching the clothes in hand. "I'm so sorry..." Murata made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up and than if he could manage he'd go to sleep.

* * *

waaaaaaaaaah yeah! Longer chapter this time sorry for the long wait like I said I've been busy D: The convention is coming up very quickly so I might have to ask for your patience again. I really need to get my butt in gear and finish up on my cosplays plus pack and etc for this con Dx uugugghhh I'm excited about it hahaa

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE READING MY FIC : D It makes me very happy I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope you'll stick with me through the whole story! Much love!

I'm very tired after finishing up on this chapter right after a ten+ hour shift of working so if you'll excuse me I think I'll pass out now lol

Have a lovely day everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Everyone I'm back : D The convention was amazing I hung out with my Gunter as Yuuri we did a photoshoot and had all sorts of fun doing it! Though this story is hilariously sad and true listen..

My crown needed to be held up on the inside so I put cardboard paper in it thinking oh yeah thisll work it's just for now temp for the photoshoot so the crown'll look proper as long as it doesn't fall in water it'll be fine totally fine...It fell into a fountain ;o; right before the shoot haha omg MY CROWN TRIED TO GO TO SHIN MAKOUKU AND LEAVE ME BEHIND WTH!

anyways haha... ;o;

I really want to get this chapter posted I've been itching to post it for a while but I know I want to make it longer so I'm trying I'm trying and holding back posting it till I've got more written Dx

Thank you KaoriVenna, SilverSmile, Egyptian Dreamer, animefreakanime, Miuki Meiru, and Wildfury for the reviews : D

Thanks everyone for reading my Fic!

SilverSmile LOL I'm overly excited about bringing Wolf in too xDD; on 3 Omnom the Wolfram 1,2,3 OMNOMNOM XD haaa

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or the characters I just like making them suffer : D I mean whaaaa? haaaaa xD

* * *

Two days had passed since the letter was sent, it arrived at Blood Pledge Castle in almost half a day the bird was faster than expected and Gwendal had sent a reply.

- On our way - Gwendal Von Voltaire

Murata recieved the letter worried they would get to them before Yuuri had a chance to wake up. Hopefully he'd wake up tomorrow, after all the sedative said three or four days right? Tomorrow would make day three.

The Great Sage thought over and over in his head trying to figure out the best way to explain their situation but he didn't want to say anything at all unless his friend agreed it would be the okay thing to say. He was unsure how much information his friend wanted the others to know about his situation in particular...if he wanted them to know anything at all that is.

The second day was coming to an end and Murata watched the sun disappear over the horizon stretching his arms out his elbows made small popping noises. He'd spent the majority of the day incognito shopping with Alice in town for Sarah's home hospital.

Sarah had given them some extra money to eat out on as they shopped she had also given Alice her allowance which Alice spent buying a gift. Murata smiled as he remembered just a few hours ago.

"Hey hey Murata?" Alice tugged on Muratas sleeve. Murata turned to look at her. "I wanna get Yuuri a get well gift buuuut...what does he like? I-I mean aside from baseball.."

Murata hmmmed and looked up at the sky. "Well...I've heard him say once before he liked White Lions, though I'm sure anything you would happen to get for him would make him very happy he'd appreciate it. Oh but no dolphins he doesn't like those." he laughed as the girl raised an eyebrow.

"OK Than I'll look for a white lion."

They had passed many stores when she finally found a white lion plush a giant one that she had to hold with both arms she used up all her allowance just to buy it.

Murata glanced over at Yuuri and noticed a small movement. His head tilted to the side and than straightened back up but he never opened his eyes. "Maybe he's coming around...but it still seems it'll be a bit."

Murata stood from his chair and walked over to his friend he picked up and repositioned the giant white lion on Yuuris bed than left the room.

When Murata came back he saw Yuuri had curled onto his side holding part of the plush toy close to him. Smiling Murata walked over to his bed and plopped down onto it.

"Hey, I wonder when Lord Voltaire and the gang will show up." Murata let out a sigh and stared up at the ceiling, he let his eyes wander from Yuuri than out the window at the stars shining brightly in the dark of the night. "You think they're traveling the night as well as the day Shibuya? Knowing their determination and dediction to you they probably are."

Before he knew it Murata had fallen asleep. When he woke up the sound of horses neighing and hooves clomping as well as a wagon a bit creaky could be heard outside the house hospital. He shot up from his bed quickly making him light headed, looking out the window the sun was just barely begining to shine.

"Could it be?" Murata shouted outloud,"WOW! If it is!" he turned his head to face his friend and noticed half open eyes and furrowed brows. "Shibuya are you up?" the blinking of black eyes signaled his friends conciousness and Murata let a small smile form. "Stay right where you are I'll be back in just a bit I have to check on something!" with that he left the room.

As Murata entered the living room Sarah was already at the door greeting who ever had arrived, with his hopes high he leaned around and looked past Sarah to see if it was who he wanted it to be.

"Good morning your Eminence." a brown haired man said.

"Lord Weller!" Murata shouted "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Please do come in." Sarah gestured opening the door fully.

Conrad lifted one foot and took a step inside only to be pushed by a messy blond haired blue clothed blur racing by. "Where is he? Where's Yuuri?" Wolfram demanded.

"He's in a room resting, he could probably still use some more sleep though." Murata turned around to walk towards the room but not before seeing Gwendal and Jozak step in the door way.

As the door shut Gwendal was the first to walk straight up to Murata.

"We're here so you can explain the situation now." cold yet concerned eyes met with Muratas nervous ones.

Murata swallowed the lump in his throat, averted his eyes, and was about to speak when a crash came from the hallway. Sarah had already ran towards the noise and almost as quickly Murata was off as well the group followed in suit.

"Yuuri what's wrong! You have to tell me! What hurts?" Sarah yelled frantically holding onto a frantic Yuuri.

"I-it all it all hurt I-I Just wanted it to STOP!" Yuuri buried his face into his palms as Sarah wrapped him into a hug.

"YUURI!" Wolfram was now kneeling beside him. "Yuuri! W-what happened? How did you end up like this? Who hurt you!

Yuuri convulsed slightly than pushed Sarah back he scrambled to get away from her. "Yuuri what's wrong!" Sarahs concerned voice shouted as Gwendal approached Yuuri.

"You're Majesty! Yuuri! What's wrong!' Gwendal near shouted.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around his stomach "I-I dont feel good..." he bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hey whats that?" Murata pointed to a vial on Yuuris bed. Sarah looked over and picked the vial up.

"No...you didn't! DID YOU DRINK THIS!" Sarah held the vial tight in her fist as Yuuri glanced up but didn't say anything. "ANSWER ME! THIS IS VERY URGENT!

"Y-yeah..." Yuuri answered as his body shook. "It's the se-seditive right? I just though-" "THOUGHT WRONG! QUICKLY WE HAVE TO GET IT OUT OF YOUR SYSTEM!" Sarah jumped to her feet and kneeled in front of the teen eyes like that of a concerned mother.

"Murata get me a bucket from the cupboard also get me the case to it's left!" Murata complied and fetched the items quickly advancing towards the duo.

Conrad and Wolfram stood on each side of Yuuri ready to help if needed. Wolfram squat down to Yuuris level and place a comforting hand on his back to which Yuuri flinched away from.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram whispered.

Gwendal eyed his little brother, "Wolfram.." and shook his head. Wolfram only glared back.

"This isn't going to be comfortable I'm sorry but we have to get this out of you as soon as possible, if we dont the effects could be fatal..." Sarah grabbed the bucket from Murata and thanked him she took the case opened it and pulled out a stick with a small ball at the end of it. "You're body is thankfully rejecting the extra seditive for anyone else they'd be in worse condition right now...I'll need someone to hold his arms back."

Yuuri looked around in suprise as Wolfram shouted,"H-hold his arms back! What are you going to do to him!"

"I SAID we need to get the seditive out of him this is the only way now who will be holding his arms back quickly do it now!" Sarah pulled Yuuri up sitting on his knees bringing the bucket beneath Yuuris head his eyes grew larger and his brows knit together nervously.

Wolfram grit his teeth and pushed Gwendal and Conrad out of the way. "Yuuri I'm sorry..." He gently grabbed Yuuris arms and pulled them back.

"W-wait! I-I'm sure I can vomit on my own! Wait ok!" Yuuri looked at Sarah with a pleading face.

"We can't afford to wait Yuuri if you haven't vomited it out already than it's started going through your system we need it out NOW!" Sarah took the stick and brought it closer to Yuuris face where as Yuuri turned his head away. "PLEASE Yuuri do you want to DIE?" Sarah shouted.

"M-maybee..." Yuuri whispered out quietly only Sarah and Wolfram heard him. "Y-Yuuri.." Wolfram said with sadness in his voice.

Yuuri tensed and his head shot up. "No!"

"Good open your mouth." Sarah brought the stick back to Yuuris mouth as he opened up. "Like I said this wont be comfortable try not to move much I don't want to stab you."

Sarah pushed the stick into Yuuri mouth and to the back of his throat he began gagging and Wolfram losened his hold on Yuuris arms just a little scared he'd hurt his fiance. She pulled the stick out of Yuuris mouth and his head bent over the bucket as he emptied his stomach.

They continued this 3 times untill Yuuri couldn't vomit anymore his hoarse voice whispered out. "I-I can't anymore.."

Wolfram had since let go of his fiances arms feeling terrible for holding him there while he suffered. "Yuuri...w-what happened?" his voice wavered afraid to hear the story.

"W-we were attacked..." Yuuris eyes shifted from Wolframs eyes, to the bucket, to the floor, to Murata and to his clenched fist on his lap.

"Yuuri..." Wolfram reached his hand out to cover and hold Yuuris clenched shivering one but Yuuri immediately stood up dizzying his head.

"A-ahh.. that bucket, it's uhm it's making me sick to look at I-I'm gonna lie down..." Wolfram furrowed his brows and Conrad turned concerned eyes to Murata who immidiately turned away.

"Ok but Yuuri you must let me see your stitches. You're bleeding all that commotion probably pulled some." Sarah picked up the bucket and took it into the bathroom after a minute she came back out making her way to Yuuri.

"Take off your shirt please."

Yuuri looked around at the gathering of his close friends surrounding him watching him he felt nervous. "Oh uhm. I'd rather not..thank you though but I don't feel anything loose so its fine right? Nothing seems ripped." he smiled.

"Stop that and take your shirt off..." Sarah brought a syringe, a needle, and type of thread.

Yuuri grimaced at the supplies and began taking off his shirt staring everywhere but at his friends. He heard a gasp from Wolfram and a startled sound from Conrad, Gwendal didn't make any sound he just started intently making Yuuri rather nervous about an explanation.

"Yeah.. I got cut up a little haha?" Yuuri tried smiling innocently but Wolfram got closer and closer to Yuuri inspecting the wounds.

"A-ah I'd rather you n-not so close actually Wolfram uhm..." Yuuri leaned back a little.

"Yes please step back your Excellency." Sarah stepped in closer with her syringe. "This'll numb it."

"I really dont like that isn't there another way?"

"Sorry...I have no maryouku I'm just a normal human doctor." Sarah bit her lip.

"I'll heal it." Wolfram moved next to Sarah. Yuuri was startled, "W-what but aren't we in human territory?"

"Well we are but we aren't...there are some Mazouku who live here and we aren't too far from full Mazouku lands so if he can heal he might be able to a little. It could be exhausting though." Sarah said, Yuuri looked from her to wolfram.

"Wolfram don't exhaust yourself okay ple-" "SHUT UP WIMP!I'll be fine you're the injured one now hold still let me concentrate." Wolfram held his hands over Yuuris bleeding stitches and Yuuri flinched back making Wolfram glare in his direction than his eyes softened. "Do you trust me?"

Yuuri nodded and Wolframs hands glew a green as the severed skin began repairing itself the warmth felt good agains Yuuris skin he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

Wolfram was fully concentrated a bead of sweat forming on his forehead he blinked his eyes vision blurring ever so slightly his head wavered and his hands twitched he kept healing until the severed skin was fully repaired.

Yuuri felt the warmth fading and he slowly opened his eyes seeing Wolframs paled face gritted teeth and shaking hands.

"W-wolfram are you ok?" Yuuri said in a worried voice.

"Y-yeah..." Wolfram lifted his head quickly but made his dizziness worse he could feel himself falling forward but couldn't stop it.

"WOLF!" Yuuri shouted reaching his arms out to catch him wincing at the strain in his wounded arms from Wolframs weight. "Sorry.." the blond mumbled.

Yuuris heart was racing Conrad sped to Wolfram and Yuuris side reaching out to put a hand on Wolframs shoulder and pick him up off of Yuuri when Yuuri pulled him into a tight unexpected hug. Wolframs eyes shot open and looked at the side of Yuuris head he could feel Yuuris haggard breaths a sniffle and small sob.

Wolfram became worried. "Y-Yuuri are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no I'm sorry, maybe I'm just tired I don't know why I'm crying, t-thank you thank you for healing me thanks thank you everyone for being here for me I really do appreciate it." Yuuri gave a big squeeze to end his hug and pulled back from Wolfram as Conrad lifted him by his shoulders so that Wolfram would be sitting up right in the chair.

As Yuuri wiped the tears from his eyes Sarah had gone to fetch him another shirt.

Reaching down off the bed Yuuri grabbed the giant white lion plush with a little difficulty which Wolfram helped move the plush onto his lap. "Where'd this come from?" Yuuri questioned Murata. "It was with me when I woke up."

Murata chuckled. "It's a gift from Miss Alice."

Yuuri smiled happily.

Gwendal put a hand over his mouth and whispered. "C-cute..."

Sarah returned handing Yuuri the new shirt and looking around the room. "Well, it's been quite a day huh? Whos hungry?"

Murata rose his hand quickly, "Oh Me!" Yuuri smiled, "Yeah I am a little but maybe just soup or something like that." he put his new shirt on. "I'll eat too." Wolfram said folding his arms. Conrad smiled "I'd be more than happy to eat your cooking." Gwendal merely gave a curt nod.

The door slammed open and a very energetic Alice ran through. "Mommy Mommy! Me too and look!" Everyone stared at Alic her hair was in a tight bun curls pouring down pieces in the back her bangs framed her face curly as well she had on some make up and accessories in her hair. "My new friend made me really pretty!"

"OH? Who is your new friend? Would they like to stay for dinner?" Sarah ruffled her daughters hair as a person stepped in the door way.

"Yo young master how ya feeling?" Jozak saluted and grinned his typical grin.

Yuuri stared for a minute and started laughing trying his best to hold back his laughter and soon everyone else joined in even Gwendal.

Jozak couldn't believe his eyes, Gwendal Von Voltaire LAUGHING? What's that about!

"Why is everyone laughing?" Alice and Jozak asked in unison.

Jozak walked over to a mirror and stared long and hard. He had big bright pink cheeks deep purple lipstick and black eyeshadow like a panda bear all around his eyes there was also a bow in his hair.

"AAAAAaaawe Alice I told you to use the green I don't look good in black!." He pouted his lips at Alice.

"B-but I just wanted to see what you looked like with black eye shadow fine next time I'll use green!" Alice crossed her arms and hmphed.

The laughed ceased and Sarah asked if Jozak would like something to eat. Jozak said he would love that very much.

"Oh mama I'll help you make the food!" Alice jumped for joy. "Okay okay you can help." Sarah took Alice by the hand and headed for the door. "I'll come let everyone know when its done!" Alice squealed out.

"Hey, Alice!" Yuuri shouted as he picked up the paw of the giant lion plush and waved it. "Thank you for the gift I'll treasure it always!"

Alice smiled a big heartfelt smile. "YAY! GOOD! Now you have to name it okay! I name all my plushes its only proper to ya know!"

"I'll let you know when I decide on a name." Yuuri waved the paw again as Sarah and Alice walked out of the room he shifted in his bed from one side to the other biting his bottom lip. His bottom was a little sore but that was something he didn't want anyone to know.

Twenty minutes later Sarah and Alice came in with trays of food.

"Foods done." Sarah announced as Jozak and Conrad made there ways over taking some trays from the girls. "You can sit them on the table right there." Sarah pointed out. "I'll go get the last two trays." Alice followed her mother out the door again This time Gwendal left to help carry more items in.

When Sarah Alice and Gwendal returned they were holding trays, dishes, glasses, a pitcher and some silver wear. Everything was handed around and Wolfram brought Yuuri a tray with cold ice water and a bowl of warm soup waiting for his wimpy fiance to move the lion so he could properly sit the tray down.

"We wanted all of us to eat together so we thought why not just bring it in here." Sarah said sipping on her drink.

"Thank you very much it means a lot to me." Yuuri blew on his spoonfull of soup. "Oh Alice, I've decided on a name!"

"Really? What are you naming it?"

"Simba!" Yuuri nodded and Murata chuckled almost choking on his food. "You see back where I'm from in Japan theres a white lion named Simba, although there's also a yellow one from Disney in America ah-aaah but thats not the point anyways! I used to really admire Simba when I was a child so I will name this guy Simba!"

"Simba! That's really cool! I like that name!" enthusiatically Sarah nodded her head smiling.

When everyone finished their meals Jozak, Conrad, Murata, and Gwendal helped Sarah and Alice to clean up. "Sorry I wish I could help. Thank you for the meal." Yuuri said a little dejected.

"Not all all please rest some more Yuuri you really need it to gain your strength and get better." Sarah left the room as did everyone else save for Wolfram who sat directly next to Yuuris bed and reached his hand out for Yuuris.

Yuuri was a little startled by the sudden hand on his and looked Wolfram directly in his concerned and serious green eyes.

"U-uhm Wolf?" Yuuri started.

"Look, as much as I want to know what happened to put you in this state you don't have to talk about it. I understand there are just somethings our pride and dignity wont let us speak of, but on the off chance you feel like opening up and talking just know I'll always be here for you to talk to, always."

Yuuri squeezed Wolframs hand with both of his own. "T-thanks Wolf it really means a lot to me, and m-maybe I'll talk about it one day I just dont really want to right now or for a while I-I really would rather forget it happened." at that Yuuri let out a stifled yawn.

"You're tired, we'll rest here and depart in the morning." Wolfram let go of Yuuris hand and pulled the covers over his weary fiance. Yuuri mumbled a thanks and laid his head back onto the pillows.

Sarah prepared beds for everyone in different rooms. Wolfram, Murata and Yuuri shared a room, Conrad, Jozak, and Gwendal all had their own.

After a long stressful worrisome day a nice sleep would do them all good.

* * *

OK OTL THIS TOOK ME FOREVER AND A DAY I'm so sorry for the long long wait.. I really wanted to make it about as long as my last chapter so tell me the truth, would you rather see longer chapters like this and the 2nd chapter or would you rather half the chapter like the 1st one.

Depending on chapter length is how long you have to wait for the next chapter to come out Dx

so short quick updated chapters? or long waited chapters?

Thank you for reading I LOVE YOU ALL ; D What'd you think of the chapter? Let me know! I enjoyed writing it!

By the way I don't have a beta reader so if I make mistakes Dx its my bad if you see one dont hesitate to point it out for me thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

sorry everyone for the long long wait honestly I've been so busy lately I haven't had time to get on and type on this fic!

Just within the past 2 weeks I've made a Cheri sama and Anissina cosplay 2 of my kkm cosplay group members and am currently helping my sister make her Gwendal cosplay, it's almost finished! Just gotta sew the sleeves on and finish the trimming I'm dog sitting for some friends and with another convention comin up I've been quite busy!

Thanks for the reviews the watches the faves etc I appreciate it : D please enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KKM D: awe btw 'blah' is for thoughts : D yay thinking!

* * *

It was dark, there was blood, there was pain it hurt. A man held him down as he struggled to get away vision blurred he gasped for breath, "N-no.." he managed to say "Stop." he squeezed his eyes shut intense pain shot up his spine he cried out.

Yuuri gasped as he sat up straight in bed beads of sweat on his forehead trying to catch his breath he sat in silence for a moment staring into the darkness and then out the window at the moon. "Nightmare..." he whispered and he pulled the covers off of his sweaty body.

Yuuri sighed and looked around the room. He glanced at the dishelved Wolfram mumbling incoherencies in his sleep and than to Murata who had a much more elegant way of sleeping. Carefully he placed his feet on the floor and moved himself off his bed. Scanning the room he saw an open door with a sink in it figuring it was probably the bathroom he crept over and into the room shutting the door slowly before turning on the light.

Making his way to the toilet he stopped when he saw his reflection in the mirror. "Wow...I look pathetic." Yuuri ruffled his choppy hair playing with his small almost bald spot covering and uncovering it with more of his hair and than he proceeded to run his hand down his face fingers stopping at his jaw he sighed again and squeezed his eyes shut. Pursing his lips he brought his hands down to the hem of his shirt and lifted it up staring at the light bruises that still marred his stomach and chest.

Yuuri was thankful very thankful to Wolfram for healing his cuts but Wolfram only healed the ones on his stomach and chest he wouldn't complain though they were the biggest ones more so than the ones on his thighs and arms he had already shown the ones on his arms to everyone but the ones on his thighs he'd rather keep to himself.

Knitting his brows he bit his bottom lip. 'This is ridiculous..' he tilted his hips moving his legs he leaned on one leg to find that was a bad idea as a pain moved through his thighs and bottom. Yuuri winced and cursed himself. 'I'm a boy I cant show weakness like this especially this something like this it just, just doesn't happen to boys! Well maybe it does but it's not a big deal I just have to suck it up be a man this is so humiliating! If I were a girl it would be different but I'm not so I can't let anyone know...'

Yuuri used the restroom shut off the light and made his way out of the bathroom when he heard the sound of a small voice from the hallway. He strained his ears to listen to what sounded like muffled sobs.

Startled Yuuri glanced back at the beds where he saw to his relief both of his friends still sleeping. Slinking out the door he followed the sobs to the front room where he saw the ruffle of Alice's hair just barely over the back of the couch.

Making his way to Alice he saw she was hiding in a blanket. "A-Alice?" he called out to her. She hid deeper into her blanket. "Hey, Alice are you allright? What's wrong?" He sat down on the couch next to her waiting for a response that didn't come. "Hey, you can talk to me, whats wrong? It's allright."

Alice fought with the blankets and latched onto Yuuris stomach trying to calm her crying. Inwardly Yuuri winced and clenched his teeth.

"Now now what's wrong?"

Alice wiped her eyes and stayed close to Yuuri. "N-nightmare..."

"Ah you too huh?" Yuuri patted her on the head and gave her a small hug. "It's okay they're just nightmares they're only in your dreams they cant hurt you." he hoped he was saying the right words.

"But they already did..." Alice sniffled.

"Huh?" Yuuri replied. "W-what do you mean they already did."

"It already happened it's already been done every year on this day I keep having this nightmare it's not just a nightmare it was real Yuuri it was real todays the day it's the day my brother was murdered!" she clenched her fists into Yuuris shirt as he sat there unable to come up with anything to say.

"I-I'm sorry..." was what he spouted out. "I'm sorry about your brother." he frowned. "Please would you tell me about your brother?"

Yuuri took Alices small hand into his own she complied and held tightly onto his hand. "M-my brother.." she sniffled,"he was amazing he he always read me bed time stories, he protected me from bullies, he was my best friend...he was five years older than me when he died he was about to be fourteen.. it was a month before his birthday when they murdered him."

Yuuri massaged Alices hand with his thumb for comfort. "Who murdered him?" he asked tenatively.

"Some people who lived in this town...they're gone now banished from here for the rest of their lives this is the third year of my brothers death..." Yuuri nodded to show his acknowledgement "you know..how mom said this town isn't really mazouku friendly yet..I have a secret you wont tell will you?"

Yuuri shook his head,"I promise I pinky promise I wont tell." Alice looked a little confused at Yuuris outstretched pinky and Yuuri just laughed it off scratching the back of his head. "Its a promise I wont tell."

Alice looked from her left and to her right around the room for signs of other life besides them being present. "My father...he's not out on business..." Alice whispered.

"Oh..he's not? Where is he?"

"He's...gone.. just like my brother he's dead they murdered him too...I'm half mazouku, so was my brother our dad was a full mazouku and mom is a human. Dad wanted to make the town better for mazoukus half or full but some of the humans didn't like that idea and came after him one night... I wasn't home, I was at a friends house..." Alice knit her brows and squeezed Yuuris hand Yuuri bit his bottom lip concerned eyes watching Alice.

"Mom hurt her back because she was protecting me a long while ago its an injury that will be with her forever... there are a lot of bullies so I often go out in the middle of the night it's a habit of mine or it's easier if I'm with someone else who's older. It's honestly not as bad as it was three years ago.. really things are changing just very slowly..." Alice yawned. "One day everything will be alright it'll all be okay I know it will because we have you..." Alice stretched out on the couch and cuddled into Yuuri letting her eyes close. "You're the one I believe in...somehow I know..."

Yuuri continued massaging her hand with his thumb and stretched out on the couch taking the shrug off the back of it and pulling it over both of their bodies. "You believe in me...thank you I'll do my best I dont want to let you down, I promise you I'll do my absolute best."

Alices breathing slowed as she fell asleep in Yuuris arms.

The double black teenage Maou stared at the ceiling lying awake thoughts racing through his head and than a blank he listened to the silence around him and fell into a half sleep before actually falling asleep a couple hours later.

A creaky front door opened a shadowed figure entered stopping to look at the sight before them. The person left and came back with a heavier blanket pulling it over the two. "I'm sorry, I left you here again I'm sorry I just had to visit and you were asleep..thank you Yuuri..." Sarah brushed her daughters bangs aside out of her face and proceeded doing the same to Yuuri. "thank you for being here for her."

Sarah made sure the blanket was covering them well before she left for her bed.

Sunlight poured in through the window of the first room on the left adorning the blond haired Mazouku and shone into his emerald eyes as he slowly opened them groaning he rolled over to avoid the sun he closed his eyes tight and fussed with his blanket before opening them wide again and sitting up in his bed. "Yuuri?"

Wolfram tossed the blankets off his lap and stood up staring at the empty bed in the middle of the three beds in their room. "Yuuri!" panic rose in his voice. Wolfram whipped his head around the room and started to the bathroom. He called out his fiances name once more and when he didn't get a reply he stormed for the door of the room.

"YUURI!" He shouted down the hall. Racing into the front room he saw lumps on the couch with blankets over them. "Yuuri?" he asked out once more heading to the couch in return he got a,"SHhhh!" and a hand sticking out of the blankets over the back of the couch waving at him.

Wolfram approached the hand and wrapped around the couch to see a sleepy Yuuri grinning and holding back a laugh as Wolfram noticed Alice snuggled against him. "She was up last night crying, she had a nightmare..." Wolfram sighed out in relief and squat to eye level with Yuuri.

Raising a hand he brought it up to Yuuri face. "Eh?" Yuuri stared dumbly at the raised hand before it flicked him on the forehead. "Agh ow! What was that?" Yuuri whispered out.

"That... was for making me worry you wimp!"

Yuuri chuckled, "Ah guess I deserved it..."

Wolfram raised an eyebrow. "You're agreeing with me?"

"Yeah.. Sorry Wolf.." Yuuri moved his arm and pulled his other one out from Alices grasp. "hey could you help me? I don't wanna wake her up.."

Wolfram extended his arm out clutching Yuuris hand with his own he pulled Yuuri forward slowly out from the young girls grasp.

Yuuri sat up on the edge of the couch and let out a small sigh. "Hey, Wolf?"

"What is it?" Wolfram turned his attention to Yuuri.

"Can we step outside for a minute? I just I wanna be outside I cant explain it but please?" fiddling his thumbs Yuuri looked at Wolfram with a begging expression.

"No." was Wolframs curt reply.

"Wha? Why no? C'mon please? I asked nicely! If you say no again I'll just go outside without you!" Yuuri scowled and glared at the blond before him.

Said blond let out a long agitated sigh. "No, You'll catch a cold! You're still recovering it's chilly out!"

With that said Yuuri stood up and headed towards the front door.

"Hey wimp! No means no! Get back here!" furiously Wolfram stomped after Yuuri when he got close to him they were already at the entrance; which was now an exit for Yuuri, and the door was shut in Wolframs face barely missing his nose.

Wolframs left eye twitched as he tried to regain his composure he turned away from the door.

Yuuri sat himself down on a curb right in front of the house 'Wolfram was right it was a bit chilly out.' He rubbed his arms with his hands warming himself.

Staring at the dark sky lit up by the moon and stars calmed him somehow. Serene and silent it was a nice feeling.

Not a minute later he heard the front door opening and Wolfram came out holding a big green mass of fabric.

"Oh, you joining me?" Yuuri laughed and stretched his arms arching his back to pop it.

"Shut up wimp! Scoot over!" Wolfram sat very close to Yuuri so close their hips and shoulders touch.

"H-hey you're a bit close don't you think?" Yuuri blushed a little feeling the heat of which was Wolfram.

Wolfram grunted and unfolded the green fabric to Yuuris suprise was actually- "HEY! That's Gwendals coat! Does he know you have it? Did you ask?" With a scolding look Yuuri continued like a concerned guardian. "You know you should never take things without asking it's not-" he was cut off.

"Shut up wimp!"

"It's rude to-"

"I said shut it! Here.." Wolfram drapped the coat over his and Yuuris shoulders. "It's chilly, I couldn't find any spare blankets, Gwendal won't mind that were sharing it."

Yuuri took his side of the giant coat greatfully. "T-thanks..." he mumbled out.

Wolfram just nodded and leaned a little closer to Yuuri. They were silent for about five minutes before Yuuri let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Wolfram pryed.

"Nothing, it's nothing..it's peaceful out tonight really calming, I'm sorry.." Yuuri bowed his head down staring at his feet that hung just barely above the ground his bangs shading his eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?" Wolfram watched his fiance watching the ground.

"For making you worry I'm sorry..I-"

"Shhh, be quite...do you hear that?" Yuuri was startled and strained his ears. "What?" the double black arched a brow at his blond friend.

"You might not be able to hear it from there but it's right here.." Wolfram placed a hand on his chest. "For as long as this heart beats I will worry about you like it or not and I do not find it at all troublesome or irksome Yuuri you're very important to me and to everyone else so don't apologize for something we ourselves decide to do."

Yuuri cracked a grin reached over and covered the hand Wolfram had on his chest with his own giving it a small squeeze. "Thanks really Wolfram thank you sincerely." he brought his hand back to his lap lacing his fingers together.

Wolfram stared a bit wide eyed at Yuuri before giving out a small cough. "Hmph wimp you shouldn't thank me."

Mean while inside the house.

A brown haired man walked down the hallway blinking sleep away from his eyes and than peering into the room that held the Maou the Great Sage and his younger brother he opened it wider to shed a small amount of light in.

Squinting he still saw two empty beds he opened the door almost fully stepping inside his eyes hadn't lied to him both Yuuri and Wolframs beds were empty he glanced over at the third bed and saw the Great Sage snuggled into his blanket turning on his heels he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Quickly making his way down the hall he checked a few different rooms in hope that the two missing in action would be found he had made his way back by the room from which he occupied passing it he went into the room right beside it.

"Gwendal!" Conrad made his way into his older brothers room. "Gwendal his Majesty and Wolfram aren't in their room..." Conrad tried to supress the panic in his voice as Gwendal shot up from bed as soon as his feet hit the ground he was headed toward s the door he stopped just before exiting and looked at the chair beside it. "...my coat..."

"What?" Conrad questioned.

"My coats missing.."

Conrad shrugged his shoulders and followed Gwendal out of the room. The two almost ran into a stumbling Jozak. "Hey Captain what's all the comotion?"

"His Majesty and Wolfram aren't in their beds..."

"Oooooh think they might be out on a stroll under the moonlight? It's a full moon you know very romantic!" Jozak winked at Conrad but he wasn't amused even less amused was Gwendal.

The three of them made their way to the front room and noticed Alice on the couch. Right when Conrad reached for the front door a voice came from the hallway.

"No need for panic, Shibuya and Lord Von Bielfeld are just outside talking take a look through that window if you must it looks peaceful so try not to disturb if you ask me Shibuya needed someone to talk to." Murata rubbed his eyes with his hand and yawned. "You can see them from here they're just there on that corner not even ten feet away."

Conrad glanced out the window and smiled. "Gwendal, I've found your coat."

Gwendal stepped over and took the place where Conrad had been standing looking out he saw the two wrapped in his coat. Jozak looked over Gwendals shoulder. "Fwooooo! Haha!" A black messy head leaned slowly over and lay against Wolframs shoulder. "Oooh go little lord brat! He's out there trying to get to first base and might actually succeed at it!"

Murata choked on his spit and covered his mouth laughing.

"What!" Gwendal scowled at Jozak.

Conrad laughed,"Baseball terminology don't worry about it."

Gwendal scoffed looking back out the window at his youngest brother and king sharing his coat a small blush formed on his face.

"Yuuri if your tired we should go back inside."

Yuuri snapped up and blinked several times,"S-sorry, I guess I nodded off..."

"You think?" Wolfram stood up and gave his half of Gwendals coat to Yuuri. "Yuuri are you awake enough to walk?"

"Yeah, sorry." Yuuri stood up yawning.

"Quit apologizing!"

"Hey hey they're coming back inside! Quick everyone go back to your rooms!" Murata waved his arms about.

"What? Why?" Gwendal glared a bit at the Great Sage.

"Just because we can't let them see us come on come on go go!"

"Ah! I see yeah ok gotcha! C'mon captain!" Jozak pat Conrad on the back and passed by him. "Don't wanna interrupt anything." He giggled like a school girl before going back into his room. The other three went back into their respective rooms before the two outside came back in.

"I'm returning Gwendals coat." Wolfram left the room with his brothers coat in hand after making sure Yuuri was in his bed and tucked in.

"Thanks Wolfram... I don't really say it but I appreciate you."

Wolfram blushed and turned facing the hallway. "Ah as you should I'm your fiance after all!" he stepped out and shut the door but not all the way.

Stopping in front of Gwendals room he slowly cracked the door entering he walked towards the chair and layed the green coat down on it than left making his way back to the room and go back to sleep.

Wolfram entered the room sitting on his bed he stared at the still figure on the bed in front of him. Watching his fiances chest rise and fall with rhythm he finally lay back to go to sleep himself.

* * *

OTL OTL OTL ok sorry it's been a long while since I updated last and I'm not gonna talk long now I wanna upload this and get to sleep I've been so busy I finished Helping make Gwendal well almost just small things to add on I need to make Murata and Style Anissina wig that just came in. I'm tired from work and from life boggin me down. I'll be moving soon so an update date I can't give out I'm sorry but I'll work my hardest to update as soon as possible : )

Thanks for reading!  
I LOVE YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Dear my readers, I apologize greatly for my absence D8 Between moving to a new house, getting a brand new job/quitting the old and working between the two and working on cosplay I have been terribly busy. x.x

Please I hope you enjoy this chapter of Bad Things Happen and thank you for reading if you're still with me from the first chapter I give you a great big hug and a free bearbee 8 D yay!

I'm still unsure where this story is going but I think about it a lot trying to come up with good plots and I think I've found a few!

THANKS and yeah I have no connection to kkm at all I just fantasize about things I'd like to happen like say the 4th season for the anime? yeah that's like the most amazing fantasy with lots of wolfyuu x3

* * *

Rays of sunlight peeked in through the window shining harshly on it's first victim. Black orbs opened instantly and shut just as quickly. Rolling over Yuuri groaned and looked at the bedside table expecting a digital clock. Sighing at his rememberance of the fact he was in Shin Makouku now and not his well known Japan he touched his feet to the wooden floor only to lift them back up.

Yuuri covered his mouth stifling back a yawn his feet shivered at the coolness the surface of the floor provided as he set his feet back down on it. Glancing around the room Murata and Wolfram both seemed to still be sleeping.

"Ugh, I want to be sleeping too...I just cant seem to sleep well..." the teen whispered to himself. Licking his dry lips he lifted off his bed towards the door. 'wonder what time it is.." Yuuri thought as he exited the room.

Making his way to the front room he continued looking for any source of clock. 'Well, I guess it doesnt really matter what time it is..' Yuuri pouted to himself. Sighing the young king turned his attention to a room that looked like a kitchen and licked his lips again.

"Water." he said to himself out loud.

In the kitchen Yuuri found the sink looking into the cabinet beside him he pulled out a funny shaped glass and filled it up with water. He spent the next five minutes staring out the middle sized window and sipping from his glass when a familiar voice interrupted his trance of serenity.

"Good Morning Shibuya!"

"Morning Murata.."

Murata made his way over to Yuuri and leaned on the counter beside him. "You still look tired maybe you shoul d go back to sleep for a while we still have a couple hours till we're scheduled to depart."

"No I'm fine I just didn't sleep well but I'm really not tired."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Hey Shibuya?" Murata propped himself up holding his chin in his right hand elbow on the counter.

"Yeah? What's up?.." Yuuri now turned his attention to his school friend sitting the glass onto the counter but not letting go of it he stifled a yawn.

"You know.." the young yet old Great Sage struggled a bit with his words fidgeting. "You know..about the attack.. on earth."

"W-what about it?.." Yuuri averted his eyes from his friend and knit his brows together.

"Well, I mean.. what happened, what happened to you, you know? I picked you up than, you looked in bad shape I'll cut to the chase, you were raped?" Murata whispered the word raped so quietly it was almost unheard by his friend the Maou.

Yuuris breath caught in his throat he turned away from Murata completely still holding his glass firmly now.

"I-it's not, it's not like that, not really it's uhm it's " Yuuris words mushed together like three day old noodle soup. "What I mean is, it wasn't like a rape? was it? It it shouldn't even matter I'm a guy! It shouldn't affect me right? I'm fine."

'After all i-it only went in two or three times I can't remember it's all hazy' the young king thought to himself.

Murata frowned tilting his head forward focusing on the creases the design of the countertop provided sunlight reflecting off his glasses from through the window.

"Shibuya, I've been around a really long time right?"

"E-eh? Y-yeah I suppose so based on normal standards I guess.." a bit happy for the change in subject Yuuri turned halfway towards his friend.

"That's just it, I've been around a long time Shibuya I've led many lives I've done many things, and many things have been done to me...never hesitate to talk to me if you feel the need to I understand a lot more than you might think, it's okay to feel afraid..." Murata straightened himself off the counter stretching his arms above his head fingers interlaced his palms reaching for the heavens. "Well, I still suggest you get a few more hours of sleep..I think that's what I'm going to do." without even glancing at Yuuri he made his way out of the kitchen.

Black orbs stared intently out the kitchen window once more a breath was released that he didn't even know he was holding in and suddenly he could breath again. Letting his eyes slip closed Yuuri focused on the warmth the sun provided for him.

Wolfram stood in the door way inspecting his seemingly tranced fiance. Raking a hand through his soft blond locks the fire wielder slowly and quietly made his way towards Yuuri all the while the messy bed head of a Maou never once acknowledged his existence.

Deciding to grab Yuuris attention Wolfram reached an arm out and placed his hand on Yuuris shoulder. This in turn startled Yuuri making him jump a bit quickly turning to see who it was he forgot to hold onto his glass which fell to floor and shattered splashing water and glass all over Yuuris bare feet.

Wolfram stepped back a bit and Yuuri did the same concerened green eyes pierced through the fearful ones now darting from the wall to the broken glass.

Yuuri quickly placed a smile on his face and let out a fake laugh. "Y-you startled me Wolfram! Really so quiet like your sneaking about you could have spoke up if you wanted my attention, now I've gone and broke this glass..I'll have to apologize..." Yuuri bent down and started picking up the pieces of glass around his feet.

WOlfram bent down to do the same. "Sorry.." Picking up a few pieces he lifted his head and watched Yuuri concentrating on the task at hand. "Are you okay?"

Yuuri curled his toes, the water was a bit chilly. "Y-yeah I'm fine the glass didn't pierce my feet or anything it's allright!"

Wolfram chewed at his bottom lip, that wasn't exactly what he was questioning, he'd let it go for now.

"That's good..." the blond soldier replied.

Yuuri looked up at his fiance and smiled he seemed pleased with the response. "Yeah.." he whispered as he got up and tossed what glass he had in his hands into the garbage bin.

"Well," Wolfram huffed as Yuuri soaked the water on the floor into a towel he got off the counter. "I woke up and you weren't in the room, it's still early and I'm tired! I had to search for you, you wimp! Let's go back to bed!"

Yuuri proceeded to wring the towel out into the sink smiling quickly he dropped the towel into the sink and pulled his hand back.

Wolfram was by his side in an instant. "What happened?"

Yuuri gave a cheesey grin and laughed a bit holding his finger up to the blond. "There was a piece left I didn't see it." A small piece of glass protruded from said finger.

Wolfram took Yuuris hand into his own and stared at the piece of glass. "You're hopeless now dont wimp out I'm taking the glass out." Yuuri pursed his lips together and winced as the glass was removed. "S-sorry and thanks.."

A small portion of blood built up where the glass left a little hole, Wolfram ran some warm water and washed the bit of blood off his fiances finger. Concentrating a small light came from his hand and healed the small cut.

"Now I'm even more exhausted.." Wolfram lowered their hands but didn't let go.

"S-sorry..." Yuuri replied lowering his head.

Wolfram shook his head and tugged on his fiances hand as he took a few steps forward. "We still have a few hours lets try to sleep."

Yuuri reluctantly followed after the blond leaving their hands together he made no effort to pull them apart as they walked to the room.

Both boys crawled into their beds and pulled the covers over themselves neither of them however fell fully asleep.

Morning rose for the second time it seemed this day for Wolfram as he rolled over to see if his wimp of a fiance ever fell asleep with a sigh of approval the double black seemed to be in a peaceful sleep though it took him a while it's too bad they'll be leaving in an hour when he finally seemed to be getting sleep.

'Maybe', Wolfram sat up in his bed, 'I can postpone the departure for another hour or so.' he thought to himself.

Stepping off his bed he noticed the Great Sage missing from the other side of the room and now that he listened harder to his surroundings he could make out the whispers coming from the front room.

"Your Eminence as I recall we were to be told exactly what happened upon arrival however one thing led to another and we never got the story. If you don't mind now is a good time to tell us." Gwendal said leaning back into his chair.

"Maa...well, as we've said once before we were attacked!" the Great Sage started off.

"Yes but by who when and where and how did it happen?" Conrads concerned eyes bore into Muratas evasive glances.

Murata scratched the back of his head. "Well, we were on Earth and you know Shibuyas sense of justice?"

Everyone nodded.

Wolfram stayed rounded about the corner uncertain whether he should enter the conversation or not, had he been wanted for it he would have been called for but he was not about to be left out!

"It was plan 'Justice Be Done!' as I recall, there was a gang of older men picking on a young lady in an ally way half distance from my house and Shibuyas house, it was late at night and Shibuya was headed home from my place when he saw it and he just couldn't leave her stranded so he jumped into the fight..." the Great Sage tilted his head down and looked to the right letting out a breath he was holding in.

"So, that's what happened?" Sarah walked into the living room drying her hands with a crisp white towel.

All heads turned toward their kings life saver.

"Than would the gang be the responsible ones for raping his Majesty as well?" Sarahs brows knited up and she wore a sad expression.

Murata stood abrubptly from his seat and jolted his head in her direction and than quickly back at everyone in the living room.

All expressions were the same shock and utter disbelief.

Conrad was the first to stand up.

"His Majesty... raped? What is the meaning of this? Is this true?"

Sarah looked around worriedly and walked towards Murata,"D-did I say something I wasn't supposed to?" she whispered to him.

"I'm terribly sorry! I shouldn't have barged in like this it's terribly rude I just couldn't help but ask..."

Murata patted her on her shoulder and shook his head. "You're fine...I just was hoping they'd find out from Shibuya himself, I didn't think he'd really want anyone to know until he was ready to tell people about it..."

Wolfram stood in shock leaning himself against the wall with wobbly legs. "Y-Yuuri.. how could they...I'll I'll never forgive them I'll hunt them down myself.. I'll..." clenching his fist and teeth he leaned over to hear more.

"Has.. his Majesty talked to you about it?" Gwendal had gained quite a few more wrinkles just now.

Murata shook his head. "He doesn't want to talk about it so I'm not going to ask him to. I'd suggest everyone pretend like they never heard it in the first place he doesn't seeem to know how to deal with it just yet and bombarding him will more than likely make his situation worse..."

Jozak leaned onto Gwendals chair remaining silent because he wasn't quite sure what to say. "So, just act natural around the young master? Should be easy but now knowing this it kinda gets ya right here." the ginger headed man thumped his fist to his chest. "Poor kiddo was in such bad shape when we got here.."

Wolfram pushed himself up standing straight he put one foot infront of the other and proceeded back to the room from which he came, he was tired of hearing about this matter and had the urge to check on his fiance.

Entering the room the murmering voices ceased to exist once he slowly and quietly shut the door. He glanced at the lump on the bed and watched it roll to the right side pulling the covers over and mumbling incoherently.

Wolfram swallowed some built up saliva and grimaced as he walked over to the side of Yuuris bed. Kneeling on the chilly floor he rested his elbows on the bed. With his right hand he gently petted at the ebony hair peeking out from the blankets.

Yuuri yawned under the blankets and shifted them so he could squint into the mostly sunlit room. First thing his deep black eyes made contact with was a pair of concerned emerald eyes staring at him.

Yuuri blinked a few times and pushed the covers off. Glancing around and facing Wolfram again he said,"Good Morning Wolf.." as he tried to clear his throat of groggyness.

Mumbling was still coming from the living room which seemed to perk the young kings interest. "Is everyone awake already? Why didn't you wake me? Is there a meeting going on out there?"

Wolfram looked like he had just remembered something as he shouted, "Good morning Yuuri!" and stood from his kneeling position. "Probably after breakfast we'll be leaving!"

Within the minute the room was full of awe filled eyes.

"Good Morning Shibuya!"  
"Good Morning your Majesty." "Mornin' Kiddo!"

"Ah, is this a party?" Yuuri questioned scratching the back of his head grinning like a fool.

Everyone smiled back at him.

Sarah entered the room behind them, "Your Majesty, are you hungry for breakfast?" she gave him a loving smile.

"A-Ah.. not really thank you though!"

Gwendal looked at the earth born king. "Eat." it sounded more like a demand than anything.

Yuuri glanced at him. "No it's okay I'm really not that hungry I'm still pretty stuffed from last night thank you though!"

Everyone shared a glance with one another and Conrad was the first to speak. "As soon as you're ready we can depart, that is if you feel up to it!"

Yuuri sat cross legged in bed. "Of course I feel up to it, just a few minor aches here and there I'm fine I'm fine see!" he proceeded to stand next to the bed and do his morning stretches. "1,2 1,2 see? I'm fine!" the stretching wasn't such a good idea it pulled at his healing wounds and burned but he didn't dare show it.

"Than, I'll prepare the carriage." Jozak turned towards the door. "Good to have you recovered kiddo." as he left the room he gave a peace sign.

Yuuri smiled.

Wolfram put a hand on Yuuris shoulder and stared directly into his eyes. "You're positive you're not hungry?"

A nod from his fiance was the answer.

"Fine, but we'll stop to eat something in the next 5 hours you have to eat something!" Wolf humphed as he sat on Yuuris bed.

* * *

Okay I'm gonna go ahead and leave it at this so that there's an update xD sorry for the long long wait I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! My hours are all messed up I used to have a night job but now it's day job!

ILOVEYOU THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Chapter 6

ok here I go again!

* * *

After a short almost silent breakfast Jozak was preparing the carriage for departure. It was agreed that they should be leaving soon and Yuuri, Murata, and Wolfram and Gwendal would ride in the carriage for the safety of protecting the fact they were Demon Tribe. Jozak would steer the horses and Conrad would ride alongside them.

"Yuuri, are you sure youre fine to leave?" Wolfram put one hand on his hip and reached the other out at his fiance.

Yuuri swatted Wolframs hand away. "Yeah, I'm fine I'm sure I'm fine now stop asking me the same question and just believe me already." his tone was aggravated.

Wolfram let out a silent sigh.

"Yuuri! Yuuri!" Alice called running up to him. "You're really leaving?" she wore a cute pout otherwise known as the puppydog face on earth.

"Yeah, Sorry Alice." Yuuri frowned and patted her on the head. "If it's allright I wouldn't mind if you wrote me, I'd deffinitely write back! I feel like were close friends and I dont want to lose you."

Alice fidgeted with her dress. "C-can I?" she fumbled her words.

"Can you?"

"Would you mind...can I.. call you big brother?" she finally spit it out her eyes fearful of the answer.

Yuuri was a bit shocked and taken aback. "I.. I wouldn't mind at all. You can call me big brother, truth is I've always been the youngest in my family it would be nice to have a younger sibling! I wouldn't want anyone else to be my little sister but you."

Wolfram smiled pleased with Yuuris happier mood.

Alice jumped at Yuuri and gave him a big hug. "I'm so happy!" Yuuri stumbled backwards and let out a startled gasp and pained groan but hugged her back never the less.

Wolfram stood up straight hearing the pained groan a worried look adorned his angelic features.

Quickly Alice released Yuuri and apologized profusely. "I-I forgot your injuries I didn't mean to I was just so happy!" Yuuri smiled and patted her on shoulder.

"You're fine you're fine! I'm fine so it's okay don't worry about it so much, thanks to everyone I feel so much better! You didn't hurt me at all so don't worry." a tired but heartfelt smile crept across the double blacks face.

"You're Majesty! We're ready for departure." Gwendal stood in the door way leading outside he turned his back and headed towards the carriage.

Wolfram followed Gwendal out.

Sarah entered the front room and walked over to her daughter. "Yuuri it was an honour meeting you, I'm so happy our humble home could help you in your time of need, please if you're ever in town again or need anything feel free to stop by it would be our greatest honor to see you once again."

Yuuri smiled. "Thank you so very much for taking care of me, I know I can rely on you and I hope that we'll remain good friends and that we'll see each other again soon! I truly appreciate all your help."

Sarah smiled and reached into her apron pulling out a small bottle she held it out to Yuuri. "Here, I know it's a bit of a ride back to your castle these are pain pills, take them as you need them but dont take more than three in a span of six hours okay?"

Yuuri accepted them graciously. "Thank you very much!" he than bowed at a typical ninety degree angle. "Really thank you for taking care of me." Sarah gasped a loud.

"Oh Your Majesty please dont bow I should be the one bowing to you oh please stand up properly!"

Yuuri started laughing as he stood up properly. "It's fine and as I said before you can call me Yuuri were good friends now right!"

"Yuuri said I can call him big brother!" Alice announced happily. "Sooo if I can call you big brother does that mean mom has another son?" Alice was beaming.

"Sure! Think of me as your son if you'd like."

Sarah smiled happily to think of all the things to happen to her humble broken family such amazing things happened in the span of the last week.

"Ok." she nodded still smiling.

"Yuuri! It's time to go! Wrap it up!" Wolfram humphed as he stood in the doorway.

"Okay coming! See you around be sure to write!" "Okay! I'll write a lot!"

Shin Makoukus royal league of gentleman had departed from the small village.

The bumps the terrain provided set Yuuri at unease as he gritted his teeth and did his best to smile while keeping up a nice happy conversation it worked for the first two hours but now he was very uncomfortable so he reached into his pocket noticing all three sets of eyes were on him he laughed a little and pulled out the container.

"What's that Yuuri?" Wolfram asked curiously.

"Just some medicine." he answered quickly.

"What kind of medicine? Do you know for sure if it's safe for you to take?" Gwendal asked now interested as well.

Yuuri sighed frustrated with their curosity. "It's just pain medicine and-"

"Pain? Do you still hurt? Should we pull into an inn for a day or two?" Wolfram asked with concern.

"Dont cut me off!" now really frustrated Yuuri started off,"I'm sure it's safe why would Sarah give me something bad? She's a good person you know! She took care of me! AND NO! We dont have to stop at an Inn I'm eager to get back home and dont feel like stoping anywhere at all I'm fine okay it's just a little bit of pain it's nothing okay? I swear to kami sama.."

Wolfram sat back and humphed to himself.

"Who's this kami sama you speak of?" Gwendal asked.

"No one, just Piccolos other half..." Yuuri fumbled with the lid to the container.

Murata laughed and Wolfram got upset again. "Who's this Piccolo is he someone you're seeing behind my back!"

Yuuri managed to get the lid off the container and glared at Wolfram. "Yeah sure he is geez didn't you know we go way back I've known him since I was born! He was a pretty bad guy in the begining but with the help of Goku he's a good guy now!"

"WHAT! AND WHOS THIS GOKU!" Wolfram was clenching his fists quite upset indeed.

"Shibuya stop it!" Murata was having a hard time breathing with all his laughing. "T-this is too hilarious! I can't stop laughing hahaha!"

Yuuri smiled a little forgetting about the pain he stared down at the two pills in his palm. "I'm kidding Wolf they're just characters from a story like Poison Lady Anissinas books they're not real people."

Wolfram blushed at his outbursts and settled down. "W-well allright but dont go off cheating on me! I am your fiance after all!"

"Yes yes I'm well aware." the young demon king rolled the pills around in his hand and lifted them up to his mouth not long after he popped them in and swallowed them a sharp pain went through his inner thigh and he jumped up quickly letting out a pained cry.

The carriage stopped immediately the sound of Conrad jumping off his horse led to the carriage door being open .

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Yuuri yelled out as he pushed down on the inside of his thigh staring at his seat.

"Your Majesty!" Conrad yelled worry evident in his voice.

"Yuuri! What's wrong!" Wolfram was standing now next to Yuuri trying to assess the situation.

"I-I think something bit me!" Yuuri looked around on the floor for the culprit.

A shiny black beetle with what looked like a skull and cross bones on its back scurried beside Yuuris foot.

"There it is!" Yuuri jumped back. "Man I hate bugs like that!"

Muratas eyes widened recognizing the bug. "No way! That's a bad luck beetle! I haven't seen one of those since I got bit by one myself a long long time ago! They're pretty rare nowadays how strange!"

"Bad luck beetle! Your Eminence aren't those dangerous!" Worry now loomed over the carriage and their passengers.

"Yeah.. they are, when I was bit at the time that person slowly died from bad luck it was a truly awful experience cause at the time there was no cure for that poor person but over the years a cure was found. There is one way to tell for certain if it's a bad luck beetle or not the bruise it leaves behind on it's victim looks like a skull and cross bones!"

Wolfram looked straight into Yuuris eyes. "Take your pants off!"

"W-whaat! No way in hell!" Yuuri shouted.

"I'm sorry your majesty but it's for your best we need to determine if you've been bitten by a bad luck beetle or not we can't just let our king die from something we can prevent." Gwendal frowned.

"Ahahaa well it bit me on my hand look no bruise guess it wasn't that kind of beetle after all!" Yuuri prayed they'd accept that fib.

"Don't be ridiculous you were clutching your inner thigh it bit you there you nimrod now take off your pants or I'll take them off for you! You have to understand I don't want to see you die from bad luck and neither does anyone else here!" Wolfram reached out towards Yuuris pants.

Quickly the young Maou avoided Wolfram but tripped on his own feet and fell backwards into Conrad who held him up so he wouldn't fall.

"Your Majesty are you al-" before Conrad had finished his question Yuuri jerked himself away from his godfather his mind racing in a million places a mix of pain and fear on his face.

'Normally I dont care if I'm in my underwear but not now not now please not now my wounds are still healing down there they dont know about those they'll be bound to ask questions and I dont want to answer those questions I dont want to I cant I dont know how to deal with this right now!' Yuuri mentally yelled out to no one and everyone 'Wolf stop looking at me with those sad eyes Gwendal you too and Conrad I'm sorry!'

Yuuri had started to hyperventilate without realizing it himself. "Yuuri! Yuuri! Calm down!" Wolfram reached out to put a loving hand on his fiances shoulder. Yuuri jerked back as an automatic reflex.

'Say something! I have to say something!'

"S-stop! Just STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME OKAY! GET AWAY FROM ME AND JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOR A BIT!" tears pricked the corners of their kings eyes his complextion was almost a pale white as he stared at them like a deer in the headlights before pushing Conrad to the side and darting out of the carriage.

Wolfram was about to chase after him when he was stopped by Murata. "Let him go.."

"ARE YOU CRAZY! Yuuri is freaking out he needs someone with him right now! I'm not about to let MY FIANCE runaway in a strange area when he's hurting!"

"I'll go after him.." Murata stood up and stepped outside the carriage.

"KIDDO!" Jozak was hollering standing up from the carriage.

Yuuri continued his half hearted running not looking back.

"Don't worry these lands are pretty flat for a couple miles we wont lose him so easily, Shibuya has his way of dealing with things since he's such a baseball fanatic running is probably helping him sort things out. Everyone should stay here I'll signal if anything comes up." with that Murata took off sprinting cursing his un-athelticness. "Heeeey Shibuuyaaa wait uuup!"

Yuuri had since slowed down probably having run about a guesstimated 30 or so yards. Stoping in his tracks he looked back at the carriage where he saw all his friends staring at him worriedly. Regretting looking back he gripped at his head with both hands and looked at his feet letting out a defeated sigh he wiped what was left of his tears on his sleeve.

Murata was waving frantically at his friend now closing in on his destination. "Hey Shibuya!" he yelled out one more time. Yuuri looked at him and than with a startled expression his attention jolted to the ground beneath him.

Murata slowed his running and was panting trying to get his breath back he raised an eyebrow at his confused looking friend.

"Stop!" Yuuri shouted.

Murata stopped and looked around himself. "What's wrong Shibuya?" he decidedly took another few steps closer.

"Seriously STOP! Don't come any closer!" Yuuri now looked troubled as he slowly lifted a leg to take a step out.

"Why?" Murata finally stopped moving forward and watched Yuuris actions.

It seemed as though the earth had just swallowed the young maou up Muratas eyes were wide as he watched his friend fall into the ground after trying to step towards him.

"YUURI!" Wolfram screamed from the distance, wasting no time he started running.  
"YOUR MAJESTY!"  
"KIDDO!"

Everyone had now vacated the carriage and was making their way to their King.

"STOP!" it was now Muratas turn to yell the word.

Everyone gathered around Murata staring at the place Yuuri used to be.

"Where'd Yuuri go? What happened to him?" Wolfram went to take a few more steps forward when Murata grabbed his uniform and pulled him back.

"Hear it?" Murata asked.

It was soft but it could be heard the sound of water.

"Theres an underground stream here my guess is it deteriorated the ground making it so thin Shibuya ended up falling through it. If I remember correctly the stream leads to a small lake I used to frequent it in a previous life. Follow me!" Murata took off running to the left and was followed immediately.

Five to ten minutes later they had reached the small lake.

"YUURI! YUURI!" WOlfram called out stepping into the shallow end of the lake.

"Wol-!" Yuuri couldn't finish the name as he choked on some water he tried not to swallow.

Wolframs ears perked at the familiar voice his head shot to the right as he found his fiance coughing up water.

Wading his way through the luckily shallow lake Wolf made his way to his fiance. "Yuuri are you allright?"

Yuuri remained silent.

"Is something wrong? Are you injured?" Wolframs worry grew with the increasing silence.

"I'm sorry..."

"...don't start that, give me your hand let's get out of this water you'll get sick at this rate." Yuuri reached a hand out to wolfram and was pulled up from his muddy seat in the shallow lake.

"Yuuri?... What happened to your shirt?" Wolfram stared at the young double blacks tan and lightly toned upperhalf.

"...I got caught on something on the ride down.. to get free from it I just took my shirt off, no big deal."

"Ah..I see."

Walking towards land and their group of friends and family Wolfram had started taking off his blue uniform top.

"Wolf what are you doing?"

"Taking off my uniform top."

"..why?"

Wolfram pocketed his cravat and jewel piece and took off the top of his uniform he than came up from behind Yuuri and placed it over his fiances shoulders.

"What kind of fiance would I be if I let you walk around wet and naked."

"..b-but I'm not naked I just dont have a shirt!"

A glare from Wolfram shut Yuuri up.

"..ah..thanks Wolf." Pulling Wolframs blue top closer to himself Yuuri shook the water from his hair.

* * *

Haaaaaaaaaaaaa omg what's going oooooon oh maaaiii! find out more in the next chapter kthxbai 8D

sorry I'm slowly writting it out slowly but I'm still trying to keep up with it so I hope you can bear with me! Thanks for continuing to read!


	7. Chapter 7

okokokokok 8D

* * *

Yuuri approached his closest friends he's probably EVER had with downcast eyes. Trudging through the lake he felt Wolframs arm interlink with his own, the double black didn't make an attempt to hold onto his accidental fiances arm but he also didn't make an attempt to get the blond off of him.

"Come on Yuuri." Wolfram pulled Yuuri along stepping out from the lake.

Yuuri complied following a long with out a word.

Once they were on solid land Wolfram began to withdraw his arm from his fiances but was suprised when Yuuri wouldn't let go and held tightly onto it as though it were a lifeline.

"Yuuri?.." emerald eyes couldn't seem to find the ebony colored ones they knew so well behind the same colored hair.

"Your Majesty, are you allright?" Conrads soothing voice broke the small awkward silence.

"I give.." Yuuri looked up at everyone and with his free hand pushed his long messy bangs to the side a little.

"Huh? You give?" Wolfram used his other arm to place a hand on Yuuris arm giving it a small squeeze.

"I give up!" The young Maou smiled up at everyone. The tone in his voice quivered his eyes were sad and his mouth was lying to the world in that happy fake smile.

"You win, let's see now!" Yuuri finally released Wolframs arm and brought both of his hands down to his pants to undo his belt. "Ah, bad luck beetles are they somehow related to the bad omen birds? That would be funny huh?" he laughed at himself a little.

Everyones concerned eyes watched him carefully.

Nervousness evident in his actions and eyes Yuuri blinked once took in a silent breath and dropped his pants to the ground.

"YUURI! We're outside what are you doing! Anyone could see you!" Wolframs tone was furious at his fiances actions. Yuuri ignored him and kicked out his right leg sure enough on the inside of his thigh was a bruise shaped like a skull and crossbones.

"Well, that figures..." Yuuri muttered in amusement. "Looks like it's bad luck for me for a while hahhaa!"

The many sets of eyes were focused not only on the bruise but the healing gashes on their kings thighs as well.

"Yuuri...why..why didn't you tell me about these? I could have healed them back then I can still if you-"

"No! I didn't tell you about them because I didn't want you to exhaust yourself you did enough already Wolf honestly besides they're almost healed anyways it'll be fine!"

Silence...

"Y-you know?" Yuuri started up. "You know I don't like it when you or anyone keeps things from me right?"

Everyone nodded not quite sure what their king was getting at but some part of them understood where he was headed with this.

"W-well..I.. I don't want to keep anything from you because it wouldn't be right, right? I-I just can't, I...when I was attacked it was all my fault. I was trying to save this woman from some thugs I just wasn't strong enough they were harrassing her! She her looks kind of reminded me of Greta..funny, I tried to play hero and wound up the victim." Yuuri took a deep breath. "I don't really remember much after the leader hit me upside my head with my own bat I just remember them stepping on my arms and the leader cutting into me ripping my clothes off..after that it's a bit of a blur I couldn't keep myself all there, though, I felt it..that I was raped at that time..."

Wolfram leaned forard towards Yuuri and held his arms out. Yuuri blinked as tears continued to fall down his blank expressioned face the teenage Maou stepped into wolframs arms slowly.

"B-buut," Yuuri sniffed "I-it's okay right? I'm fine right? I'm a guy I can handle this it's okay really I'm fine it doesn't really matter I don't really remember it anyways i-its-" Yuuri was cut off by Wolfram.

"Shh..Yuuri, nothing is okay, I'm glad you're alive but you're hurting and it's allright to cry it's allright to feel hurt and lost just because you're a guy that doesn't make that kind of thing okay. It's still wrong." Wolfram tightened his embrace on Yuuri as tears pricked his eyes.

From a distance the scene playing now would have passerbys thinking a tragic death had just happened and they were mourning a loss. Though no one had died it felt like a little of everyone died inside as they watched their energetic spontaneous bright and cheerful king gripping to Wolfram with everything he had bawling into the crook of Wolfs neck.

Wolfram continued soothing his fiance stroking the back of his head running his fingers through the black locks lovingly as Yuuri continued sniffling it was obvious he wasn't ready to stop crying yet but he was forcing himself to.

Everyone stood silently concerned faces watching Yuuri.

"S-sorry.." Yuuri pulled away from Wolfram wiping his face of tears furiously. "Sorry.." he sniffled as he looked up at the others.

"Stop saying you're sorry all the time like everything is your fault when it's not!" Wolfram grabbed Yuuris hand and circled his thumb on the top in a soothing gesture.

"Here face me."

Yuuri obliged and faced Wolfram as he nibbled on the bottom of his lip. Wolfram lifted one side of his jacket from Yuuris shoulder and ushered Yuuri to put his arm through the sleeve he did the same to the other side. Once both arms were through he secured the front and buckled it as well.

"Your pants are too wet to put back on at the moment this will atleast cover you for now." Wolfram straightened out the collar.

"Thanks Wolf.." Yuuri shot him a small smile.

"Let's hurry home it's starting to get dark out and the faster we get home the better we can all start feeling." Conrad moved his arms in a 'after you' kind of way as he waited for everyone to pass him before following in suit.

Making their way to the carriage Wolfram gently held onto his fiances almost limp hand squeezing back when ever Yuuri would squueze his for reassurance.

What waited for them back at the carriage was quite a shock.

"W-where's our ride?" Murata sputtered staring at the now available space from where they last parked the carriage.

"Aaaahh chaaa this doesn't look good..." Jozak scratched the back of his head and sighed.

Gwendals eye twitched as he shot a glare at their greatest spy. "Weren't you watching it?"

"I was but than I was concerned and I had to take a leak I swear it was just here how could a carriage with horses just disappear so quitely?" Jozak gestured wildy with his arms.

"I'm sorry..." Yuuri sighed. "I bet it's my bad luck ugh couldn't the bad luck curse or whatever wait to kick in! This is absurd shouldn't the bad luck only affect me! What if it affects all of you too! OH NO! Stay away from me I don't want you guys in on this it's not fair at all I'm the one who got bit!" Yuuri ripped his hand from Wolframs and took a few steps back from his group of friends.

"Well, I can't say I know for sure it doesn't spread I've heard rumors that it does but when the owner of my soul who had been bitten got bit everyone quarantined him so he was never around anyone much but himself for what was left of his years. Since he wasn't around anyone there wasn't anyone for it to spread to so I don't really know." Murata scratched the back of his head thoughtfully.

Yuuri stared down the road watching the sun settle itself on the horizon and sighed.

"Let's get moving." Gwendal said walking past the dumfounded ginger.

"Roger." Jozak followed behind the general.

"Your- Yuuri, are you fine to walk?" Conrad stopped at his godsons side worry plastered on his face.

Yuuri nodded and began walking Wolfram close by.

They had been walking for about an hour and the moon was now taking over where the sun once played its part. Looking back Yuuri could still see the spot where they were and the carriage once was except for the hill they were now trekking up the land was utterly flat.

Shivering a little the young king just realized how much he now missed the suns warmth. "Are you cold?" Wolfram almost whispered to Yuuri.

"No, not really."

Wolfram frowned not believing him.

A couple more minutes of walking in silence Yuuri stifled a yawn and tripped on his own feet but quickly regained his composure.

Wolfram tried to grab onto Yuuris arm to help the boy knowing he was growing weary but Yuuri took his arm back saying something about bad luck.

"Hey look a village! we should rest there for the night we can eat and all that good stuff too!" Murata was enthusiastic about his find pointing towards the glowing area not far from the bottom of the hill they just climbed.

Jozak took off down the hill.

"I got it!" he yelled back.

* * *

Okay so I wanna say thank you to all my readers thus far it makes me so uber happy! HUZZAH! I hope you continue to read and I will continue to write. This chapter is pretty short because I've been extra busy as of late and haven't had much time to write. I wanted to get a chapter out cause I'm not sure when I'd be able to finish if I kept trying to make it longer D8 I'm just so busy but I keep trying honest I wanna keep writing on this!

Again thank you for reading I hope you'll continue to stay with me! x3


End file.
